Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-z+2-6z}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {-z - 6z} + 2$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-7z} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-7z + 2$